


Shocks of Terror

by Cinnamon_wings



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Depressing, Gen, Graphic, Violence, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_wings/pseuds/Cinnamon_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My halloween-y rendition of Link's possible death at the end of Ocarina of Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocks of Terror

     A crack of thunder erupted as a distant echo, the rain bolted down to the ground, darkness seemed to cling like thick, wet fabric to the sky. The roars of the awakened Ganon were so much more in the foreground: shocks of terror sent down the young hero's spine.

     His blue eyes widened unnaturally as blood dribbled from his mouth, staining the earth from his kneeling position.

     He had failed. Hyrule was doomed to slavery- women and children to be tortured and killed before the men as they would be taken away in rusty shackles. It was his fault.

     His fault. That was the last thought that fleetingly ran through his mind before a yellowed horn was stabbed into his gut. His screams accompanied the cacophonous drumming of the rain and thunder. Beady yellow eyes watched him with a foreign, sick satisfaction. Bloodthirst held back for countless centuries unleashed upon this boy.

    His vision went blurry and dark at the edges as agony overwhelmed him. Ganon withdrew his horn and, with an other-worldly howl, buried his horns into Link's chest.

     Link was dead.

     Hyrule was dead.

     Hope was dead.


End file.
